Ress
Ress - pegaz, dawniej ziemski kucyk. Jej imię pochodzi od słów cross (krzyż) i red (czerwony). Została zaadoptowana przez użytkowniczkę Natuldusia. Informacje Imię Imię Rees pochodzi od znamiona nad okiem w kształcie czerwonego krzyża.Od słów Cross i Red. Dlatego rodzice nadali jej tak na imię. Wygląd Ress to jasnoniebieski pegaz (dawniej kucyk ziemski). Ma jasnofioletowo - czerwoną krótką, rozpuszczoną grzywę i ogon. Ma piwne oczy, a jako dodatki nosi pomarańczowo - niebieskie trampki z dorysowaną różą i fioletową bransoletkę. Cechy Charakteru Nieśmiałość Ress z powodu nękania jest bardzo nieśmiała. Nie lubi obcych. Najlepiej czuje się w towarzystwie swoje jedynej przyjaciółki i siostry Cresnys. Nienawidzi chodzić na różne prezentacje, na które zabiera ją jej mąż. Zawsze chodzi za nim, żeby się ukryć i z nikim nie rozmawia. W pewnym sensie robi z siebie głupka, ponieważ gdy ktoś nieznajomy powie coś do niej, ona tylko odwraca głowę i idzie w drugą stronę. Lękliwa Ress jest bardzo strachliwa. Dla niej wszystko ma w sobie coś strasznego. Bardzo często ogląda różne horrory, lecz potem tego żałuje. Najczęściej powodem do strachu jest: *Śmierć najbliższych *Przeszłośćthumb|Ress w piżamie *Martwe ciała *Choroby Nieufność Ress nieufna nikomu, nie na początku. Żeby obdarzyła kogoś zaufaniem minie wiele czasu. Najczęściej jest to miesiąc. Musi naprawdę przekonać się, że na danej osobie można polegać. Infantylność Jest bardzo dziecinna jak na swój wiek. Ciągle chodzi w słodkiej starej piżamie, je słodycze i płacze na kreskówkach. Jej mąż stara się to tolerować. Przykładem jest bajka "Kopciuszek". Prater zabrał ją do kina na premierę tegoże filmu. Klacz zaczęła głośno płakać pod koniec.W całej sali rozlegał się donośny płacz. Od tego czasu, Prater nie zabiera Ress na żadne filmy do kina. Lenistwo Ress uwielbia spędzać dni na sofie w swojej słodkiej pidżamie. Gdy była małą klaczką, nigdy nie chciała odrabiać zadania i chodzić do szkoły. Podobnie jest teraz, nie potrafi szybko wstać i iść do pracy. Musi ustawiać sobie budzik na 10 minut wcześniejeby wstać. Osiągnięcia Ress jest bardzo uzdolniona. Jej średnia nigdy nie była gorsza niż 5.0. Najwięcej osiągnięć miała z dziedziny naukowej. Chemia bardzo ją zainteresowała i postanowiła, że będzie bardzo przykładac się do nauki. Umiejętności Chemia Ress już jako mała klaczka umiała zrobić proste eksperymenty chemiczne. Wygrała konkurs małego chemika. Od dzieciństwa interesowała się chemią. Bardzo ją zainteresowała. Postanowiła, że będzie częściej chodzić na różne zajęcia z chemii. Majsterkowanie Ress lubi majsterkować, najczęściej majsterkuje przy wannie. Często ulepsza telewizor i głośniki, lub swoje słuchawki. Tresura Ress wytresowała swojego pieska Bone bardzo szybko. Nauczyła go sztuczek takich jak: *siad *leżeć *waruj *aport *przynieś *stój i idź Poszło jej to naprawdę szybko. Dzieciństwo Nękanie przez rówieśników Ress w szkole była bita z powodu swojego znania, dlatego nie lubiła chodzić do szkoły. Pewnego zimowego dnia w jej obronie stanęła starsza od niej klacz o imieniu Cresnys. Okazało się że ma takie znamię jak ona tylko że zielone i na kopycie. Zaginiona siostra Ress i Cresnys stały się przyjaciółkami. Po kilku tygodniach zaczęły spostrzegać w sobie podobieństwa. Gdy Ress skręciła sobie kostkę Cresnys odprowadziła ją do domu na plecach. Jej rodzice klaczy zbledli i wyglądali na zdenerwowanych. Zasypywali Cresnys pytaniami. Ress w końcu krzyknęła: ,,Czy my nie wyglądamy jak siostry?!". I wtedy okazało się że Cresnys jest siostrą klaczy. Powiedzieli że jak Cresnys była źrebakiem zgubiła się w lesie. Klacze zaczęły podejrzewać że ich rodzice kłamią, jednak postanowiły że na razie będą cieszyć się sobą. thumb|Ze swoją siostrą Cresnys Źrebięce zauroczenia Ress od źrebięcia była romantyczką. Raz zakochała się w trzech ogierach naraz. Cresnys,starszą siostrę klaczy bardzo to rozbawiło. Bowiem każde z źrebięcych zauroczeń kucyka nie trwały nawet trzech dni.thumb|left|Hero Pierwszy zwierzak Pierwszy zwierzak Ress miał na na imię Hero. Był słodkim brązowym fenkiem. Ress bardzo go kochała. Tajemnicza Historia i zdobycie znaczka Od kiedy Ress poznała prawdę o tym że Cresnys jest jej siostrą upłynął miesiąc. Wtedy klacze postanowiły odkryć czy historia opowiedziana przez jej rodziców jest prawdziwa. Klacze zaczęły szukać miejsca w którym Cresnys mogła by zginąć. W trakcie poszukiwań na pieńku z znakiem ,,X" dziewczyny znalazły kartkę. Wtedy wiedziały co się stało. Chwilę potem Ress dostała swój znaczek. Obiecały sobie potem że nigdy nie wspomną o tym co było napisane na karce.thumb|left|250px|Ress już ze znaczkiem(Bez butów). Lata nastoletniego buntu Przepowiednia thumb|Cresnys patronem Ress Od kiedy Ress w 11-ste urodziny oficjalnie stała się nastolatką jej rodzina miała pecha. Siostry domyślały się dlaczego. Pewnego dnia przed ich rodzinny dom przyszedł jakiś kucyk i założył na szyję Cresnys jakiś stary medalion, potem szybko się teleportował. Wtedy klacz stała się futrzasta. Po godzinie jej ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Wtedy ten sam kucyk który założył jej na szyję naszyjnik pojawił się koło Ress. Powiedział: ,,Cresnys od teraz thumb|Po życzeniu jest twoją patronką. Zawsze nią była. Pamiętaj to o co poprosisz zostanie przez nią spełnione, jednak zastanów się o co prosisz. Teraz tylko ty będziesz ją pamiętała i widziała. Reszta kucyków ją zapomni...", Po czym znów zniknął. Cresnys przybrała formę nieznanego Ress stworzenia. Pierwsze życzenie thumb|Ress po zobaczeniu listy na piżama partyRess zapomniała co mówił kucyk. Zażyczyła więc sobie sobie wyglądać tak jak zawsze chciała. Cresnys spełniła jej życzenie. Teraz klacz miała długie włosy nie miała butów a sukienkę i była... pegazem. Jednak inni się nie dziwili tylko pytali które miejsce zajęła w tym konkursie latania. thumb|left|Ress z swoją BFF Piżama Party z byłymi wrogami Ress zawsze chciała być lubiana więc to było jej życzeniem. Chwile później zobaczyła klacze które ją prześladowały. Ress nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Jedna z klaczy powiedziała że przyszły do niej na piżama party. Potem dodała że jej dom nie nadaje się na imprezę ( Ress nawet nie wiedziała że ją robi). Następnie wszystkie zabrały się do dekorowania domu klaczy. Jedna z nich zarządziła że kilka z nich ma uszykować filmy a inne załatwić jedzonko. Ress zaczęła rozumieć słowa kucyka. Jednak mimo wszytko dobrze się bawiła. Nowe zwierzę thumb|Bone Po piżama party Ress była zmęczona, więc poszła spać. Nagle obudziło ją szczekanie. Klacz wyszła z domu i krzyknęła: ,,Kto o tej porze hałasuje?!". Zobaczyła w krzakach słodkiego pieska. Polubiła go od kiedy go zobaczyła. Spytała się rodzicom czy może go zatrzymać. Rodzice zgodzili się. Ress pieska nazwała Bone. Przyjaciółka Ress była z Bone na spacerze. Nagle wpadła na nią jakaś nieznajoma. Przeprosiły się nawzajem a potem zaczęły gadać. Wtedy nieznajoma klacz przedstawiła się: Jestem Traicere. Klacz zaprosiła ją do domu na noc. Ress zgodziła się. Minęło wiele czasu. Klacze pomagały sobie w potrzebie. Pewnego dnia Ress uznała, że Traicere zasługuje na miano jej BFF. Randka z Prater-em Ress zakochała się w Prater-erze ( bracie jej BFF), więc umówiła się z nim na randkę w kawiarni. Nagle podeszła do nich Traicere. Ress zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Potem klacz odeszła i powiedziała: życzę wam szczęścia. Wtedy Prter spytał czy zostaną parą, oczywiście Ress się zgodziła. thumb|left|356px|Ress i Prater Dorosłość Ślub Był wielki dzień dla Ress. Dziś miała wyjść za mąż za Pratera. Jednak bardziej od Ress przeżywała to Traicere. Po ,,wielkim tak" był czas na świętowanie. Ress po składaniu życzeń wygłosiła przemowę:,, Dziękuje że się tu zjawiliście.(...) Jednak najbardziej chce podziękować mojej przyjaciółce Traicer przez którą poznałam Pratera. ". Traicere się popłakała a wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Na ślubie była jej mała thumbkuzynka Babeyey, na którą Ress patrzyła miłym wzrokiem. Gdy poszła Ress dziwnym wzrokiem spojrzała na Pratera. Ciąża i trojaczki Cztery miesiące po ślubie Ress dowiedziała się że będzie mamą. (Jak zwykle) thumb|left|Cotagium nocuje u ciociJednak bardziej od niej denerwowała się Traicere. Okazało się że Ress urodzi trojaczki, trzy dziewczynki. Kilka miesięcy po tej wiadomości Ress urodziła trzy zdrowe kucyki. Nazwała je: Cotagium, Clavy i Ursum. Wychowywanie bobasów Pewnego dnia Ress obudziła się i pomyślała że musi zacząć wychowywać swoje dzieci. Wzięła Clavy w kopyta i thumb|left|z Ursumzaczęła uczyć ją mówić. Niestety nie udało się, więc spróbowała z Cotagium, znowu bez skutku. Już thumbzniechęcona spróbowała z Ursum. Już gdy miała się poddać usłyszała "Mama". W sercu poczuła taką radość, radość, którą poczuła pierwszy raz gdy dowiedziała że Cresnys jest jej siostrą. Mama, tak mama! Powiedziała Ress nie ukrywając radości. Żeby nauczyć wszystkie mówić wpadła na pomysł. Nauczyła Ursum kilka słówek. Cotagium zaczęła za nią powtarzać. Z Clavy było trudniej, jednak Ress się nie poddawała. Kupiła mówiąca zabawkę i postawiła ją koło Clavy. Klacz zaczęła bawić się ją od razu. Choć trwało to dłuższą chwilę, Clavy powiedziała pierwsze słowo. Nauczyła ją jeszcze kilka słów. Położyła koło niej pozostałe źrebaki. Cotagium zaczęła powtarzać za Ursum. Gdy dziewczynki w miarę dobrze mówiły thumb|Z Clavyzaczęła czytać im książki. Dzięki temu Cotagium zaczęła w młodym wieku czytać i pisać. Ress martwiło to że Clavy się nie uczy i nie mówi. Położyła koło niej dzwonki i czekała. Klacz pięknie śpiewała i grała. Wzięła ją w kopyta i powiedziała : Pięknie mała, pięknie. Adopcja Novum'a Gdy Ress mówiła Praterowi jak ich córki są wspaniałe on stał się przygnębiony. Chodził do pracy na 8 godzin , wracał do domu, jadł coś na szybko wykąpał się i spał. Ress spytała się o co chodzi, i okazało się że chciałby mieć syna. Ress poszła do ośrodka adopcyjnego koło którego thumb|left|Cotagium z bratemmieszkała ( i mówiono że tylko tam się nadaje). Gdy Prater wrócił z pracy zobaczył małego, śpiącego ogiera. Ma na imię Novum, na razie zostanie na próbę. Novum bardzo polubił Cotagium, codziennie się z nią bawił. Gdy okres próbny minął Novun został adoptowany. Wychowywanie małych uczniów Dzięki temu że Ress uczyła swoje dzieci w wczesnym wieku każde z nich było prymusem, każde z innej dziedziny. Cotagium wygrywała w każdym konkursie, Clavy grała na akademiach, Ursum grała w przedstawieniach, a Novum okazał się być dobrym sportowcem. Każde z nich miało talent. Jednak każde nawet najzdolniejsze dzieci mają swoje problemy. Cotagium była bita przez rówieśników, Clavy ma propozycje pójścia do szkoły muzycznej w stolicy a Ursum groziła 2-ka z matematyki. Ress musiała pomoc każdej ze swojej pociech. Zaczęła od Cotagium bo sama to przeżywała. Połączyła się telepatycznie ze swoją siostrą i powiedziała: Ja nie potrzebuje życzeń ale moja Cotagium tak. Proszę pomóż jej tak jak ty pomogłaś mi. Cresnys spełniła życzenie. Wtedy usłyszała głos Cotagium: mamo! mam przyjaciółkę. Ma na imię Feveyera i stanęła w mojej obronie. Ursum i Clavy postanowiła pomóc równocześnie. Poprosiła Clavy żeby wytłumaczyła Ursum o co chodzi w danym temacie. Potem porozmawiała z Clavy. Rozmowa byłą długa, ale klacz wybrała. Jutro miała być w Canterlocie. Śmierć blisko Ress Ress nocowała u Traicere. Klacze zgłodniały i postanowiły że zrobią naleśniki. Niestety kuchenka Traicere była tandetna, przez co łatwo było o pożar. Niestety właśnie to się stało. Klacze próbowały wybiec z domu, ale udało się to tylko Traicere, a Ress tam została. Po chwili, gdy wszyscy myśleli, że Ress zginęła, nagle klacz wyczołgała się z pod desek. Traicere zawiozła ją do szpitala. Ress odpoczywała tam cztery dni, a potem wszystko wróciło do normy. Relacje White Fire Był jesienny dzień. Ress postanowiła wraz z dziećmi wybrać się na spacer do parku. Nagle Novum wpadł do wody, a Cotagium za nim. Ress próbowała podlecieć i złapać swoje dzieci, lecz się nie udało. Ress zaczęła krzyczeć ''-Na pomoc!!! ''Słysząc to, White Fire swoją magią wyciągnęła oba źrebięcia na brzeg. Ress bardzo jej podziękowała i powiedziała, żeby White powiedziała jej jedno życzenie. White pomyślała i po chwili powiedziała ''-Proszę, o talent do tańczenia....'' Ress odeszła, schowała się za drzewem i zawołała swoją siostrę. Powiedziała jej, że prosi o talent do tańczenia dla White Fire. White podeszła do niej i spytała czy już. Ress odpowiedziała, żeby wróciła do domu i wypróbowała. Od tego czasu Ress i Whi często spotykają się. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki